majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Koi Kiriyama
|- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A ' |- |'Birthday: October 6' |- |'Sign: Libra' |- | {C}Koi Kiriyama (桐山 鯉) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. ''Koi is a butler of the Kuki Group. |} Koi Kiriyama (桐山 鯉) ''' is a new character first introduced in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S''. '''is a butler of the Kuki Family and is ranked 42. Koi was given the task to look around the world, and searching for people with overwhelming skills. Therefore, he was the one who scouted Tsubame Matsunaga when she was seen fighting with Gale Caracal and his brother (Gale supported his brother with the information from his laptop). He also told Tsubame if she would like to go to Kawakami Academy where she will meet with a lot of stronger people that are even much stronger than her. Later he was added to the squad who has to watch for Monshiro Kuki. Koi convinced Tsubame's father (Hisanabu Matsunaga) to transfer her daughter to Kawakami Academy, and made a name of the Matsunaga Family world known. Appearance Koi has purple eyes, pale skin, and short blue hair. He always wear his butler uniform. He also wears the traditional Kuki butler uniform. Personality Being a Kuki servant he is very polite against everyone including those who insult him for Mother-complex, which he doesn't consider as an insult. Like the other servants he is also hardworking in his job as he did became a project leader for the Bushido plan. He also has great manners like most 2-digits Kuki-servants being quite loyal and polite to his masters. He also has great respect for his dead mother the point that it has become more a mother-complex His mother-complex is on the same level as Inoue Jun's Lolicon-complex. So much that he is more proud of his Mother-con than trying to hide it as shown when most people are doing something he compares them with his mother commenting on how great she was. Because he is a mother-con he finds it a compliment when he gets insulted for mother-con by Stacy and other people. Kiriyama is also kind but this one is probably due to his mother-con. As shown during Monshiro's route because he has a strong love for his mother he like some other Kuki-servants did try to help Monshiro get closer to her step-mother by doing some various things for her. During Koyuki's route it has shown that is mother-complex is so strong that he doesn't mind betraying Kuki Company as seen when Miss Marple told him that in her plan she would also revive his mother. Abilities and Skills As one of the Kuki servants he is skilled in both household skills and combat. Kiriyama Koi especially specializes in kicks since his leg strength only is almost at the same level as master-classes. It has been said that Sakakibara Koyuki is also on the same level as him when it comes to leg-power which is another testament about how strong he is. During the Majikoi S a few examples of his strength are that he could sent an adult person flying away with his kicks. In Koyuki's route, he could easily take on both Yoichi and Yamato at the same time which is another example of his power. Gallery Monshiro, Yamato, Mikado, Tsubone and the Kuki Servants- Snow Day's End.jpg Trivia *It is shown in Maji koi S that his mother died and the main reason why he is involved in the Bushido plan was because it has the potential to bring his mother back to life even if that clone won't actualy be his mother but a different person *He has a habit of ranking people in comparison to current servants of the Kuki Group. According to him, the following people are ranked as such: #Tsubame Matsunaga at rank 4. :#Lu-sensei also at rank 4 (Attributed to his considerable martial arts mastery). :#Itagaki Tatsuko at rank 9. :#Koichi-kun (A friend of Gakuto) rank 800 in toughness. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bushido Plan Category:Antagonist Category:Kuki Servant Corps Category:Kuki Corporation Category:1-S Class Student Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S